Tough Love
by LiLi26
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Sillybella : Dans le premier chapitre d'Hésitation, Charlie semble avoir pensé plus profondément à son rôle de père. Comment était-il arrivé à ce point ? Les pensées de Charlie durant l'épilogue de Tentation. COMPLET


**Tough Love**

**Auteur **: silly bella

**Traduction** : LiLi26

**Genre **: drama

**Résumé** : Dans le premier chapitre d'Eclipse, Charlie semble avoir pensé plus profondément à son rôle de père. Comment était-il arrivé à ce point ? Les pensées de Charlie durant l'épilogue de New Moon

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. With the exception of Renée's comments, the brief snippets dialogues are taken directly from the _Twilight_ and _New Moon_.

**Juste un autre petit OS sur les pensées de Charlie. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Merci à Fanfictionalcolic pour la relecture :D  
**

* * *

J'étais assis, en train d'attendre que Bella rentre du travail. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais lui dire. Renée avait-elle eu de tels problèmes avec elle ? Elle ne m'en avait mentionné aucun. Je n'avais certainement jamais géré ce genre de chose quand Bella était venue passer ses étés ici. Etait-ce une crise d'adolescence normale ? Renée avait ce côté sauvage. Peut-être que Bella en avait hérité, même si j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle ressemblait plus à moi qu'à sa mère.

En dépit de ça, la dernière année et demi avait été un sacré choc pour moi, surtout ce soir, quand Jacob Black était arrivé en _moto_. Une moto qu'il disait appartenir à Bella. Je ne le cru pas au début. Après tout, Bella m'avait promis qu'elle ne conduirait jamais une moto. Mais alors qu'il m'expliquait comment Bella était venue à lui avec deux motos et lui avait demandé de les réparer pour qu'ils puissent conduire ensemble, ça a commencé à avoir du sens. Conduire des motos. Sauter des falaises. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas intentionnellement suicidaire, mais il semblait bien qu'il y avait un désir de mort quelque part dans sa tête.

Tout ça à cause d'un garçon. Pas n'importe lequel – celui avec lequel elle semblait inséparable ces jours-ci. Il l'avait tellement blessé, et elle l'avait quand même repris si facilement. Avait-il une idée de ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Qu'il l'avait laissé dans une telle peine qu'elle était partie à la recherche de sensations fortes ?

Et durant tout ce temps, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Quel genre de père cela faisait de moi ?

Quel genre de père avais-je été ? En plus d'être un père absent, je suppose. Ça m'avait rendu tellement heureux quand Bella avait décidé de venir vivre avec moi que je n'avais pas posé beaucoup de questions. Et il n'y avait pas eu de soucis au début. En fait, elle rendait ma vie bien plus simple. Elle cuisinait et faisait les courses. Elle gérait même les factures. Elle était meilleure pour s'occuper des finances que je ne l'avais jamais été. Bien sûr, elle avait vécu avec Renée. Ça avait peut-être était bien plus nécessaire que j'aimais l'imaginer. Bella n'avait probablement eu aucun choix d'être autre chose que responsable.

Peut-être que ça avait été trop pour elle. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop laxiste dans mes propres responsabilités en tant que père. Peut-être que j'étais simplement heureux de l'avoir et effrayé qu'elle ne reste pas si j'étais plus dur.

De toute manière, les problèmes n'avaient commencé que lorsque ce Cullen était rentré en scène. Carlisle Cullen était un homme bon et un formidable docteur. Ça m'énervait quand les gens disaient le contraire. Ses enfants, tous ses enfants, étaient bien élevés. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper en train de vandaliser, de boire, pas même de fumer. Mais la même nuit qui suivie sa première sortie avec lui, fut celle où elle partit.

Je secouai la tête, me souvenant. Je cru que je ne la verrai plus jamais et je n'étais même pas sûr d'en connaître la raison. Ça n'avait jamais eu aucun sens. Elle avait choisi de vivre ici, et elle était partie, en me disant à quel point elle détestait Forks. Qu'elle se sentait coincée dans cette ville ennuyante et stupide, tout comme sa mère. Je n'oublierais jamais cette image, Bella se tenant devant cette porte d'entrée, comme sa mère 17 ans plus tôt, et criant ''Ça n'a pas marché, d'accord ? Je _déteste_, vraiment, vraiment Forks !'' Les mots m'avaient atteint droit au cœur.

Si j'avais été un meilleur père, j'aurai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurai été capable de la garder ici, en sécurité. Mais je l'avais laissé partir, comme j'avais laissé sa mère partir, et elle fut presque tuée à Phoenix. Et Renée m'avait presque tué. Je pouvais encore l'entendre hurler au téléphone. ''Pendant 17 ans, je l'ai gardé intacte. Elle passe quelques mois avec toi et a failli mourir. Elle retourne à Jacksonville avec moi.''

Mais après tout ça, Bella décida de revenir à Forks. Je n'étais pas certain de la raison, mais cette fois j'avais une idée. Son nom était Edward Cullen. Je sentais mes intestins se tordre juste en pensant à son nom. Ce garçon allait me donner un ulcère.

L'expérience entière avait été un rappel brutal de la réalité. J'avais besoin d'être plus stricte. Belle n'était pas une adulte. Pas encore. Les adolescents ont besoin de couvre-feu. D'heures de visite. Règles. J'étais un policier. Je m'y connaissais en règles. Ça voulait dire que je pouvais la regarder avec _lui_, aussi. Faisant en sorte que les choses ne dépassent pas les bornes.

Les choses semblaient aller mieux. Le garçon nous traitait, Bella et moi, avec respect. Je recommençai seulement à l'apprécier quand, juste après son anniversaire, il partit. En fait, la famille entière partit. C'était soudain et inattendu, là un jour et parti le lendemain.

Mais ce n'était pas juste le départ. Il l'avait _laissé_ seule dans les bois. Les mêmes bois dans lesquels on avait commencé à trouver des corps mutilés. On n'avait toujours pas trouvé la meute de loups qui attaquait les gens, bien qu'il n'y ait pas eu de cadavre récemment. Mais Bella aurait pu être l'un d'entre eux. Et comme cela prit tellement de temps pour la trouver, je fus effrayé. Je suis un policier. Je sais que plus longtemps les gens disparaissent, plus le risque est grand de trouver un cadavre à la place d'une personne. Elle était loin d'avoir disparue les 48 heures fatidiques dans ces cas-là. Vie ou mort. Mais c'était bien assez long. J'aurai été heureux d'avoir la chance de lui tordre le cou de mes mains nues.

Je ne peux décrire le soulagement que je ressentis quand Sam Uley arriva avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à croire qu'elle était en vie jusqu'à ce que je l'aie dans mes bras, chaude et respirant, à la place de froide et morte.

Renée piqua une nouvelle crise. Deux, en fait. La première au téléphone et la deuxième en personne. J'étais un désastre en tant que père. En moins d'un an, Bella s'était presque tué en tombant par une fenêtre et fut perdue dans les bois. Ça n'incluait même pas ce Crowley l'écrasant presque avec son van. Elle m'aurait blâmé pour ça, aussi. Et pour être honnête, _je_ n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était ou non ma faute, tout ça.

Bella me surprit encore, insistant sur le fait qu'elle voulait rester. Elle agissait peut-être comme moi la plupart du temps, mais quand on dépassait la limite, elle pouvait piquer belle crise comme sa mère. Pour la première fois, je me demandais si ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose de ne pas vivre dans la même maison que Bella et sa mère depuis les un an de notre fille . Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu survivre aux hormones.

Je n'étais pas assez fort pour être dur avec Bella après qu'il soit parti. Couvre-feu et règles passèrent à la poubelle. Non pas que j'en avais besoin. Elle ne sortait jamais tard. Elle ne faisait rien. C'était comme si elle était morte. Renée ne savait pas quoi faire. J'avais même demandé de l'aide à Billy.

Puis elle commença à trainer avec Jacob. Si cela n'avait pas été pour ces motos… je fulminais. Elle avait été plus rebelle que je voulais le croire. Elle était juste douée pour le cacher. Et Jacob. Comment pouvait-il être d'accord pour faire ça ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas lui faire porter le chapeau. C'était un gamin, aussi. Il n'était pas responsable de ma fille. Je l'étais. Je n'avais pas fait assez attention. Toutes ces visites aux urgences. C'était en conduisant ces motos. Elle était chanceuse de ne pas s'être tuée sur ces engins. Je commençai à me demander si ce n'était pas son intention. J'étais juste tellement content qu'elle semble mieux. Pas heureuse, vraiment, mais _mieux_. Je la laissai faire ce qu'elle voulait dans l'espoir qu'elle ne serait pas juste mieux, mais simplement _heureuse_ à nouveau.

Quel genre de père suis-je ? Je voulais le meilleur pour elle, mais je n'avais pas été le meilleur en tant que père. J'étais aussi peu présent alors qu'elle vivait là avec moi que je l'avais été quand elle habitait à Phoenix avec sa mère.

Elle savait que je serais en colère quand elle était partie avec Alice. Je n'avais toujours pas eu toute l'histoire, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle prévoie de la partager. Trois jours. Trois jours d'enfer. J'étais sûr que j'allais recevoir un appel me demandant d'aller quelque part identifier son corps. Mais à la place, _il_ arriva à travers mon jardin la portant comme un sac de patates. Je n'étais toujours pas sûr qu'elle soit en vie alors qu'elle était accrochée là, enroulé dans ses bras, complètement molle. Je me demandai s'il l'avait drogué, ou ce qu'il avait pu lui faire d'autre.

Elle avait prit sa punition, la plupart, en tout cas. Elle m'avait même dit qu'elle s'y attendait : couvre-feu, heures de visite, privée de sortie à l'exception de l'école et du travail. Mais c'était après qu'elle me donne l'ultimatum qu'elle avait dix-huit ans et que si Edward n'était pas bienvenu dans cette maison, alors elle déménageait. Comment ne pouvais-je pas reculer face à ça ? Je préfère qu'il vienne là où je peux la regarder plutôt que de la voir emménager dans cette maison avec lui, parce que je suis assez certain que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quel genre de père veut que sa fille emménage avec un gars ?

Et ce soir, Jacob arrive avec cette moto. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Bella faisait. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais faire, mais j'avais besoin d'être un meilleur père. J'étais un policier. Je devrais être plus attentif à ce qui se passait dans ma propre maison. Les filles de Billy s'étaient rebellées comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il avait quelques idées. Je surveillerais ce _garçon, _aussi. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'avoir une discussion avec eux deux, en fait. Je lirais un livre si je dois. Il y en avait un à propos de la méthode douce. Ça pourrait marcher. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de gérer la moto

Elle aurait pu se tuer sur ce truc. Elle m'avait promis des années plus tôt qu'elle n'en conduirait jamais une. Et maintenant, elle en possède une ? Elle va souhaiter s'être tuée sur cette chose quand j'en aurai fini avec elle. Je la tuerais moi-même peut-être.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge avec impatience. Bella devrait être rentrée à la maison maintenant. J'allais à la porte et l'ouvris. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas remarquer cette foutue moto, mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. _Sa_ voiture était là. Mais pas lui, pas plus que Bella.

"BELLA ! TU RENTRES DANS CETTE MAISON A L'INSTANT !'' Je pris une profonde inspiration et regardais l'orée des bois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là dedans ? "_BELLA_ ! JE _VOIS_ SA VOITURE ET JE _SAIS_ QUE TU ES LA-BAS ! SI TU N'ES PAS A _L'INTERIEUR_ DE CETTE MAISON DANS _UNE_ MINUTE… !'' J'irai les chercher dans les bois. Bella allait avoir de gros ennuis, et suivant ce que je trouvais là-bas déterminerai si je tuais ou simplement injuriais ce garçon. Je pensai à prendre mon arme, mais ça pourrait être juste un peu trop tentant. "ISABELLA SWAN !''

* * *

**Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire :D**


End file.
